The embodiment relates to a wireless power charging system, and more particularly, to a wireless power transmission apparatus and a wireless power transmission method of a wireless power charging system.
In general, various electronic devices are equipped with batteries and operated using power charged in the batteries. In this case, the battery is replaceable and rechargeable in the electronic device. To this end, the electronic device is equipped with a connecting terminal for a connection with an external charging device for charging the battery. In other words, the electronic device is electrically connected with the charging device through the connecting terminal. However, because the connector terminal in the electronic device is exposed to the outside, the connector terminal may be contaminated with foreign matters or shorted due to moisture. In this case, connection failures occur between the connecting terminal and the charging device so that the battery in the electronic device may not be charged.
In order to solve the above problem, there has been suggested a wireless power charging system. The wireless power charging system includes a wireless power transmission apparatus and a wireless power reception apparatus. In this case, the electronic device is implemented as the wireless power reception apparatus. In addition, numerous charging schemes exist for the wireless power charging system. In this case, to receive the power from the wireless power reception apparatus, a preset charging scheme in the wireless power transmission apparatus is required to be preset in the wireless power reception apparatus. Accordingly, when the charging scheme preset in the wireless power transmission apparatus is different from the charging scheme preset in the wireless power reception apparatus, the wireless power reception apparatus may not receive the power from the wireless power transmission apparatus.